


Touch the Place

by Morgana



Series: Where You Are [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-03-28
Updated: 2011-03-28
Packaged: 2017-10-17 08:08:43
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,443
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/174717
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Morgana/pseuds/Morgana
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam misses Dean while he's at Stanford, so he decides to do something about it</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch the Place

College life was proving to be easier than he'd expected. The lack of privacy was a common complaint, but Sam had spent most of his life within fifteen feet of another person, so sharing a fairly good-sized dorm room with a roommate was child's play. Of course, there had been the usual discussion about sex and signals, another bit of familiar territory from when he was fourteen and Dean had spent the better part of six months fucking whatever girl he could get to open her legs for him. But again, nothing he hadn't already dealt with, although he wasn't about to try to get his roommate to stop sexiling him the same way he'd handled things with Dean.

Handling things, though... that was the difficulty. Sam felt like he was back in junior high again, confined to quick jerkoff sessions in the shower or furtive handjobs when his roommate was asleep (he hoped). He missed the luxury of being able to stretch out and really enjoy himself, missed having the time and space to work himself up to a truly gratifying explosion the way he used to when Dad was on a job - and Dean was there to watch him. Remembering the lengths he'd sometimes had to go to to get what he wanted, Sam started planning. And when a Winchester took the time to plan, he was almost always guaranteed to get what he was after.

He started by buying a webcam and hooking it up to his laptop, then waited for Ben to leave for his Thursday night class. Sam was supposed to be in study group with his Bio partners, but he'd begged off, said he had some family business to take care of. As soon as Ben was gone, he locked the door and shut off the overhead light, leaving just his bedside lamp on to give him light to see by. He forced himself to wait fifteen minutes to make sure his roommate wasn't going to come back for anything before he stripped and left his clothes on the floor.

Sam stretched out on the bed and picked up the remote, pressing the button to turn the webcam on. He tucked the remote back under the pillow and rested one hand behind his head, eyes drifting closed as he slowly started to work himself hard. He savored the feel of his dick growing thicker and harder until he couldn't wait any longer and dropped his hand down to stroke himself while he rolled his balls in the other, fingers working himself over the way he liked it best.

In his head he could hear Dean telling him to give him a good show and he stroked himself one-handed, letting the first low moans escape as pleasure started to build up. God, it felt good! Sam wiggled his hips a little as he jerked himself, displaying himself openly and moaning when he heard Dean whisper _Whore_ in his imagination. He'd always loved hearing Dean call him whore and slut and filthy bitch, the dirty words pouring off his tongue like honey, all the hotter because they both knew how true they were. He was Dean's whore, had been ever since he'd climbed into his lap and rubbed off against him when he was fourteen, too hungry for his brother's dick to care about what he should or shouldn't do any longer.

He pictured Dean's reaction to the video, how he'd probably be tearing his jeans open by now, and had to go back to his two-handed massage to keep from losing it too quickly. Over and over he worked himself, palms sliding over his balls, rolling them and displaying his cock so Dean could see how hard he was, licking his lips as he imagined Dean's hand moving into his jeans to pull his dick out and start stroking himself as well. He'd never been able to resist Sam long when he started jerking off, always had to get off along with him because he said it was just too hot to sit and watch without joining the party.

Hard, so hard, but he needed more... Without really thinking, Sam pulled his legs up, rolling his spine so he could rub his fingers over his hole. It was the wrong angle to really finger himself properly, but just the teasing pressure was enough to give him those good little sparks that shot right to his dick. Bringing his legs down, he went back to stroking himself, rubbing a hand up along his body and back down, closing on his hip the way Dean always did when he went down on him.

Fuck! Now there was an image to make him squirm - Dean's tongue licking over his shaft, hands pushing a leg up to let him go lower. He thought about Dean mouthing his balls, sucking his dick and then licking him open, and he shoved one leg up, twisting as he started really working himself, muffling his groan against his own leg until he couldn't take anymore and then he pulled both up to give Dean a good look. He could almost hear Dean moan and call him a slut and he was, he always was when it was Dean's eyes on him.

It was so tempting to just stay like that, jerk himself hard and fast until he came, but he wanted this to be something that drove Dean crazy, so he forced himself to lower his legs and work his balls some more. It didn't last long, though - not when he was just so needy, aching for Dean's dick inside him. And he knew Dean would want it too, would watch him jerking himself while his legs were up in the air and know Sam wanted to be fucked hard, needed his brother nailing him to the bed.

Sam shoved two fingers into his mouth, groaning around them as he stretched out on the bed, fucking up into his fist, moans getting louder as he got closer - fuck, so close to coming! He could feel it closing in on him, feel his balls drawing tight and he slid his hand down to grab ankle, arching up as though Dean were right there, sliding inside him to fill him up the way he really needed. He fucked up into his fist and onto the phantom thrust of his brother's dick until he couldn't bear it any longer and then pulled his leg up again, groaning at how goddamn _good_ it felt to just give in to what he wanted.

Another hard rub over his hole, hands working in tandem on his balls, trying to delay his climax just a little while longer until his dick cried out for attention and he had to go back to jerking off. This time he wasn't going to be able to stop, and he could only hope Dean was either as desperate for it as he was or that he'd already gotten off. A loud moan escaped as he thought about his brother stroking himself, hand frantically jerking his hard cock and Sam couldn't hold back any longer. He jerked himself hard and fast, any thoughts of getting caught forgotten as he moaned and shoved up into his fist.

He pictured Dean shooting over his fist and that was it, he was gone. Several loud grunts accompanied the hot spatter of come that shot out in creamy stripes over his chest and abdomen. Sam stroked himself idly as he drifted back down, moaning softly and reveling in the feeling that only a really good orgasm could give. Okay, so it wasn't necessarily the way he'd really wanted to come, pinned under Dean and begging for more, but it was a pretty decent second. As his dick started to soften, he eased it to the side, giving Dean a good look at him, naked and covered with come, just the way he usually looked when they fucked.

When he was satisfied that he'd provided a good look, he picked the remote up and turned the webcam off, saved the file and uploaded it to the email that he knew his brother checked on something approaching a regular basis. _Miss you,_ he typed. _Thought of you tonight and this was what happened. Figured you'd want to see._ He didn't bother to sign it - if the text didn't give him away, Dean would know without a doubt it was him the second he heard him moan. Smiling at the thought of Dean's reaction, Sam hit send and pulled the file back up, hand slipping down to stroke himself back to hardness as he watched.


End file.
